Ich hasse dich, weil
by svea-chan
Summary: Die Gedanken eines Draco Malfoy über eine verhasste Person. Oder ist da mehr? R&R please! Oneshot


Warnungen: lime Pairing: Draco/Harry Disclaimer: .  
Kommentar: Die Gedanken eines Draco Malfoy über eine verhasste Person, oder mehr?  
Spielt Ende des 7. Schuljahres.

1/1

Es war allgemein bekannt, das ich Potter hasste. Und er hasste mich wahrscheinlich ebenso. Aber niemand außer mir hatte eine Ahnung, warum ich ihn so sehr hasste.

Sicher, jeder glaubte es zu wissen und selbst ich hatte mir am Anfang eingeredet, dass ich ihn hasste, weil er berühmt war, weil er all diese Aufmerksamkeit bekam und - natürlich - weil er ein Potter war. So wie es mich mein Vater gelehrt hatte.

Wüsste mein Vater um die wahren Ursachen für meinen Hass, würde er mir glatt den Crucio auf den Hals hetzen.  
Die Wahrheit war einfach. Ich hasste ihn nicht.

Verwirrend. Aber es ist nun einmal so. Ich hasse Harry nicht. Jedenfalls nicht wegen einer der Gründe, die mir mein Vater seit frühester Kindheit eingeimpft hat.

Was kann er schon dafür, das er überlebt hat, als dieser jämmerliche, alte Knacker versuchte nicht nur seine Eltern, sondern auch ihn zu töten?  
Und er hatte bisher noch nie den Eindruck gemacht, das ihm all der Ruhm, der um ihn und seine Legende gemacht wurde, willkommen war.

Und der einzige Grund, warum mein Vater ihn hasste, war, weil es der alte Spinner tat, dem er diente. Und das war einfach nur jämmerlich. Schließlich stammte auch Voldemort von einem Muggel ab. Das ein Reinblüter wie mein Vater ihm zu Kreuze kroch und ihm diente, war im Grunde die Schande, die die Familie erdulden musste. Bloß war ich wohl der einzige, der das so sah. Bedauerlicherweise.

Zum ersten Mal wurde mir im vierten Jahr bewusst, dass es gar kein Hass war, den ich für Harry empfand. Ich merkte es als er die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers absolviert hatte und verwundet erschien.

Was bildete er sich ein, mir damals solche Angst einzujagen?

Man kann sich vorstellen, was das für ein Schock für mich war. Ich war ein Malfoy, ich hatte niemals Angst und schon gar nicht sorgte ich mich um andere. Nur bei Potter war das plötzlich anders.

Ich erkannte, das ich erleichtert war, dass er noch lebte und gleichzeitig war ich sauer, weil er sich schon wieder in solche Gefahr begeben hatte.  
Das er in diesem Fall nichts dafür konnte, ignorierte ich.

Man stelle sich meine innere Aufruhr vor. Ein 14jähriger Junge, der mit einem Schlag erkennt, dass er den Jungen, den er immer für seinen Feind gehalten hatte gar nicht hasst.  
Nein, ich mochte ihn sogar ganz gerne.

Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung. Bis heute nicht.  
Und ich habe auch niemals etwas an meinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber geändert. Denn unsere Streitereien sind die einzige Möglichkeit, mit ihm zu "sprechen.  
Man könnte mir jetzt vorwerfen, dass ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn eigentlich ganz gut leiden konnte und ich hätte ja auch nur die Streitereien einstellen müssen.

Aber es ist wohl kaum vorstellbar, dass das etwas geändert hätte. Als ob er mir die letzten Jahre einfach so verzeihen würde. Außerdem war es mir auch deshalb unmöglich ein Freund Potters zu werden, weil ich notgedrungen immer noch unter der Fuchtel meines Vaters stand.

Dieser letzte Punkt würde sich ja glücklicherweise in einigen Wochen erledigen.  
Ich hatte bereits eine Anstellung beim Ministerium gefunden, die ich sofort antreten konnte, wenn ich meinen Abschluss erfolgreich gemacht hatte.  
Nach einer Wohnung hatte ich mich ebenfalls umgesehen und in einem kleinen Vorort Londons eine passende gefunden.

Aber zurück zu Potter, oder Harry, wie ich ihn in Gedanken eigentlich immer nenne.

Als unschuldiger - gut nicht ganz so unschuldiger - 14jähriger, hatte ich keine Ahnung von echten Gefühlen. Ich glaube auch nicht, das so etwas in meiner Familie überhaupt existiert.  
Ich scheine da tatsächlich die einzige Ausnahme zu bilden.

Zwei Jahre später sah es allerdings schon ganz anders aus.  
Mit 16 hatten die meisten bereits ihre Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht gemacht. Ich war da ähnlich, nur das es mich eher zum eigenen Geschlecht zog. Erfahrung hatte ich jedoch reichlich gesammelt.

Es war nicht völlig unbefriedigend, aber dennoch fehlte mir immer etwas. Und wenn dann Potter plötzlich 20cm größer ist, als vor den Ferien und zusätzlich auch die letzten kindlichen, weichen Züge abgelegt hat, dann kommt selbst ein Malfoy wie ich nicht mehr um ein bestimmtes Eingeständnis herum.

Ich war schwul und ich wollte Harry. So einfach war das. Oder auch nicht.  
Denn das war unmöglich.  
Wie jedem an Hogwarts bekannt war, hatte Harry schon einige Freundinnen gehabt. Im sechsten Jahr war er zwar wieder solo, aber das änderte schließlich nichts daran, dass er hetero war.  
Und ich stand da, mit Gefühlen, die mir völlig neu waren und mit niemandem, den ich ins Vertrauen ziehen konnte.

Natürlich war ich frustriert. Und das ganze Jahr über grübelte ich über meine Gefühle nach, verfluchte Harry, weil er hetero war und hatte zum Schluss nicht einmal mehr Lust meinen Frust mit Sex abzubauen.

Für mich gab es - so kitschig das jetzt klingen mag - nur diesen einen. Potter eben. Es war zum verrückt werden, wenngleich ich mich wunderte, dass Harry das ganze Schuljahr über keine Freundin mehr hatte. Verehrerinnen hatte er jedenfalls zur genüge.

Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, dass auch ihm etwas fehlte, aber sicher bildete ich mir das nur ein. Das war reines Wunschdenken, das sich mein Hirn zusammenspann. Unsere Streitereien führten wir fort. Traditionen soll man eben nicht brechen und wie gesagt, sie waren die einzige Möglichkeit für mich Harry nicht nur nah zu sein, sondern auch mit ihm zu sprechen. Sozusagen...

Mit einer Ansammlung romantischer Gefühle für den Helden der Zaubererschaft ging ich nach diesem 6. Jahr in die Ferien.  
Ich tröstete mich mit ein paar kleinen Affären über die Harry-lose Zeit hinweg und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass das nächste Schuljahr endlich begann.

Es kam mir hirnrissig vor, dass ich sogar diese Auseinandersetzungen vermisste.  
Konnte man eigentlich tiefer sinken? Himmel, ich war ein Malfoy. Man fürchtete diesen Namen - aus zweifelhaften Gründen, die nichts mit Respekt zu tun hatten zwar - aber man fürchtete ihn. Und ich lechzte nach Harry Potter wie eine verdammte Hauselfe nach einem Kleidungsstück um in die Freiheit zu entfliehen.

Es war lächerlich.  
Doch gegen Ende dieser Ferien fasste ich einen Entschluss.  
Ich begann einen Brief an Harry zu schreiben, in dem ich ihm alles schilderte.

Ich beschrieb die letzten Jahre und die Gefühle, die ich seit dem 4. Jahr an Hogwarts unbewusst schon für ihn gehegt hatte. Ich erklärte ihm, dass er und eigentlich alle anderen auch ein falsches Bild von mir hatten, weil ich meines Vaters wegen mein wahres Wesen verbergen musste.

Und ich erklärte auch - oder versuchte es zumindest - warum ich mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber trotz allem nie geändert hatte. Gleichzeitig bat ich ihn um Verzeihung und schrieb, dass ich hoffte er würde meine Beweggründe verstehen.

Und ich erzählte ihm auch, warum ich ihn so hasste...

Der Brief endete schließlich nach fast 16 Seiten mit den Worten:  
"Ich hasse dich, weil ich dich liebe. Draco L. Malfoy."

Einen kurzen Moment lang machte ich mir Gedanken darüber, ob er verstehen würde, wie ich das meinte, aber dann ließ ich es dabei bewenden.  
Ich erhoffte mir ja eh nichts von Harry.

Ich wollte ihm einfach nur mitteilen, das er mich wahrscheinlich immer in einem - von mir erschaffenen - falschen Licht gesehen hatte.

Ich versteckte das Kuvert mit dem Brief in einem kleinen Geheimfach meines Koffers und beschloss ihn Harry zu schicken, sobald wir unsere Abschlussfeier an Hogwarts hinter uns hatten.

Und dieser Tag kam schneller als erwartet...

Das abschließende Jahr an Hogwarts flog mit all seinen Prüfungen und der Lernerei nur so dahin.  
Gute Leistungen zu bringen war für mich nie ein Problem gewesen. Daher waren auch die Prüfungen nicht besonders schlimm. Wie erwartet bestand ich in den meisten Fächern anstandslos mir der Bestnote.

Wie üblich war Granger Jahrgangsbeste, aber diesmal folgte ich ihr auf dem Fuße mit Platz zwei! Durch Zufall bekam ich mit, dass Harry auch mit Supernoten bestanden hatte und ich freute mich für ihn.

Sicher hätte das jeder für einen Scherz gehalten, wenn ich es denn jemandem erzählt hätte, aber es entsprach der Wahrheit.  
Mein Vater regte sich wie üblich auf, dass ich nicht Jahrgangsbester geworden war und ich ignorierte es wie üblich.

Mir genügte vollkommen was ich erreicht hatte und da ich mit 17 Jahren auch endlich volljährig war, konnte mir mein Vater sowieso nichts mehr sagen.  
Meine Mutter und er reagierten allerdings regelrecht schockiert, als ich ihnen von der kleinen Wohnung erzählte, die ich gekauft hatte. Sie waren sprachlos vor Zorn. Das mochte wohl an der Tatsache liegen, dass das kleine Apartment nicht nur klein war, sondern auch noch in einer Muggelgegend lag.  
Mir sollte es egal sein.

Die Wohnung war sehr gemütlich und es hatte Spaß gemacht sie einzurichten.

Natürlich kam ich auch zur Abschlussfeier und ich blieb bis zum Schluss, als auch die letzten die große Halle verließen um ins Bett zu gehen.

Dann erst machte ich mich auf den Weg, holte meine Sachen und nahm eine Kutsche, die mich zu meiner neuen Bleibe bringen sollte.  
Im Geiste verabschiedete ich mich von Hogwarts und als ich etwa die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, schickte ich meine nachtschwarze Eule mit dem Brief an Harry los.

Das sollte der Abschluss mit meiner Schullaufbahn, mit meinen Eltern und auch mit Harry sein.

Natürlich kam wieder alles ganz anders als ich es geplant hatte.

Nach all diesen Ereignissen stelle man sich einmal mein Gesicht vor, als plötzlich Harry Potter vor meiner Tür steht und mich anlächelt. Zwei ganze Monate nach unserem Abschluss.

Und er lächelt mich tatsächlich an. Mich, einen Malfoy. Ich kann nur sprachlos zurückstarren. Er ist immer noch etwas kleiner als ich und trägt wie üblich eine Brille. Einige Strähnen seines wuscheligen Haares hängen ihm in die Stirn und verdecken zum Teil seine grünen Augen.

Ich stelle fest, dass ich Harry immer noch will. Ganz.

Er fragt mich, ob er reinkommen kann und ich kann nur nicken und zur Seite treten. Meine Stimme scheint im Augenblick nicht zu funktionieren.

Nachdem ich die Tür leise geschlossen habe, sehen wir uns einen langen Moment einfach nur schweigend an.  
Ich, weil ich immer noch zu perplex bin und weil ich mir sein Erscheinungsbild einprägen möchte und er aus undefinierbaren Gründen. Vielleicht aus Unsicherheit, denn es kann schließlich nur einen einzigen Grund geben, warum er hier ist.

Den Brief.

Dann öffnet er endlich seinen Mund.  
"Ich habe einen Brief von dir bekommen."

Ich nicke nur und sehe ihn abwartend an.  
Er scheint einen Moment mit sich zu hadern, dann spricht er weiter.

"Ich war ein wenig erstaunt über den Inhalt"  
Wieder nicke ich nur. Was sollte ich auch großartiges sagen?

"Nur noch mal, damit ich auch sicher weiß, dass ich das richtig verstanden habe. Du empfindest also etwas für mich? Seit dem 4. Jahr?"

"Ja.", ist meine einsilbige Antwort.  
"Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", fragt er mich.  
"Was hätte das geändert?", stelle ich eine Gegenfrage.

Und wieder hadert er mit sich. Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen kann, fahre ich fort.

"Soweit ich weiß bist du nicht an Männern interessiert und selbst wenn doch, dann sicher nicht an mir."

Wieder herrscht schweigen.  
Dann murmelt er leise.

"Das stimmt nicht. Ich bin nicht an Frauen interessiert. Nicht mehr."

Verblüfft schweige ich weiter. Harry war auch schwul? Das hätte ich wissen müssen, dann hätte ich vielleicht doch einen Versuch gewagt ihm näher zu kommen.

"Draco, um ehrlich zu sein"  
Es klingt toll, wenn er meinen Namen so ausspricht. Allerdings ist seine Stimme ein wenig unsicher und seine Wangen verfärben sich leicht rosa. Niedlich.

Fragend ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch und warte auf das, was er mir sagen möchte.  
Doch vorerst kommt nichts. Er starrt nur zu Boden und schweigt, denkt nach.

Langsam werde ich ungeduldig und auch ein wenig nervös, weil er mir offensichtlich noch etwas sagen möchte, sich aber nicht traut.

"Was ist denn nun?", frage ich, als es mir schließlich zu bunt wird. Meine Ungeduld war wohl deutlich rauszuhören gewesen, denn er sieht mich einen Moment irritiert an, bevor er endlich weiter spricht.

"Ich bin hier, weil ich sicher gehen wollte, dass das was du in dem Brief schreibst, die Wahrheit ist"  
Ich nicke.

"Es ist die Wahrheit"  
"Auch, dass du mich liebst?", platzt es da aus ihm heraus und er errötet noch mehr, als er realisiert, was er gerade gesagt hat.

Ich schweige einen Moment. Nicht, weil es nicht stimmt, sondern weil es schon etwas anderes ist so etwas zu schreiben und darüber nach zu denken, als es dann auszusprechen.  
Und man kann sich vorstellen, dass es für mich als Malfoy besonders schwer ist.

Andererseits ist das meine einzige Chance.  
"Ja das stimmt.", antworte ich endlich. "Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Sein Gesicht spiegelt Unglaube und großes Erstaunen wieder. Natürlich muss es für ihn seltsam sein solche Worte aus meinem Mund zu hören. Bisher hatte er ja immer nur Gegenteiliges daraus gehört.

Aber ich sehe noch etwas anderes in seinen Zügen. Ist das Freude, oder Erleichterung? Vielleicht sogar beides?

Dann lächelt er. So habe ich ihn noch nie lächeln sehen und er sieht mich dabei an. Das Lächeln ist für mich bestimmt.

"Weißt du Draco. Es war nicht leicht her zu kommen. Immerhin habe ich zwei ganze Monate gebraucht"  
Ich nicke nur. Was will er damit jetzt sagen?

"Aber ich bin froh, dass ich es getan habe, sonst hätte ich immer noch keine Gewissheit."

"Worüber"  
"Darüber, ob du meine Gefühle wirklich erwiderst.", erwidert er schlicht und sieht mich dabei mit diesen wunderbaren, grünen Augen an.

Zuerst denke ich noch ich hätte mich verhört. Aber so wie er mich ansieht kann das gar nicht sein.  
"Das heißt...", setze ich an.

"...das ich dich liebe.", beendet er meinen Satz.

In diesem Augenblick sind meine Gefühle ein einziges Chaos. Freude vermischt sich mit meiner Liebe zu ihm. Dankbarkeit - an wen auch immer - das Harry hergekommen ist um mir das alles zu sagen oder vielmehr alles zu klären und dann wieder Liebe.

Aber nicht nur. Das Verlangen ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen wird jetzt übermächtig.  
Ich trete einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bin aber nicht ganz sicher was ich jetzt machen soll.

Er nimmt mir daraufhin einfach die Entscheidung ab, indem er näher kommt, mich kurz ansieht und dann die Augen schließt. Diesmal zögere ich nicht.

Und seine Lippen schmecken wunderbar. Es fühlt sich an als würden sich alle meine Wünsche auf einmal erfüllen. Der Mensch, den ich liebe, liegt in meinen Armen und lässt sich von mir küssen, erwidert den Kuss.

Niemals zuvor hat sich ein Kuss so schön angefühlt. Und ich ziehe ihn noch näher, vertiefe den Kuss, indem ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten lasse. Er widersetzt sich nicht. Stattdessen erwidert er den leidenschaftlichen Kuss und streicht mir seinen Händen über meine Schultern und meine Arme.

Als wir uns voneinander lösen muss ich es einfach nocheinmal sagen.

"Ich liebe dich"  
Er lächelt und streicht eine Strähne meines Haares aus meiner Stirn. Dann küsst er nocheinmal kurz meine Lippen, bevor er antwortet.  
"Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Und diesmal lächle ich.  
Ich schließe ihn ein weiteres Mal in meine Arme und beschließe ihn nie wieder los zu lassen.

FIN 


End file.
